


"See What A Fool I've Been"

by lyllytas



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyllytas/pseuds/lyllytas
Summary: “Are we dating?” Crowley blurted out as soon as he saw him.“Have been for the last thousand years. I guess you could call say.”Crowley sank into one of the plush chairs. He really was dating an angel.“Oh dear. You didn’t know?”He shook his head minutely. “I… We’re. The girl, the one who hit my car with her bike, she said we’re basically married.”"Well she’s not wrong.” Aziraphale said plainly.





	"See What A Fool I've Been"

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the show, not read the book. Formerly: The one in which Crowley is oblivious

It was a regular Tuesday night when the world shifted about two millimeters left on it's axis. Not a big enough change to matter to register much for anyone. Crowley was out with Anathema Device who insisted on inserting herself into his life whether he liked it or not. On his weekly visit to see Adam, she’d been there waiting on him and drinks afterward had become a standing tradition.

It had been a little odd for him at first, being friendly with a human, after all, they never lived long enough for him to find it worth befriending; watching them die was hard enough. Anathema had persisted. He supposed she was well enough for one of the humans.

“I mean, you’re basically married.“ She cooed as she raised her glass. "Does Heaven or Hell even have marriage?" She wondered. Demons and angels had been hard for her to accept, but she could see it when she tried. Full, black wings sprouting from his back.

"That’s on you lot, marriage doesn’t mean the same thing when you pretty much have eternal lives and money isn’t a big deal.” He paused, glass halfway to his lips. “What do you mean we’re basically married? We’re not. I don’t even like him*

*He did. He liked him a lot

"I mean, I hope Newt and I end up like you two.” She indicated the book he’d bought, knowing that Aziraphale was looking for it. He hadn’t even miracled it. It had just been sitting there in the shop saying “Buy me Crowley!” So he did.

“What? Why?”

“I just think it’s romantic. After all this time you still bring him gifts.”

“S'not romantic. That’s what friends do!”

“Oh honey, no.”

Crowley looked away from her knowing eyes and took a quite large gulp of wine.

“What kind of tea does he like?”

“He prefers coco.“ He raised a hand to cut off her reply. “Don’t. We just have lunch together a lot.”

“You go on dates. You buy him presents.” She ticked off on her fingers, “and you’re quite fond of him. You’re basically married.”

He’s suddenly too sober for this conversation “Oh Satan.” He took another large gulp of wine, draining the glass. 6,000 years and this had been staring him in the face.

“I like Aziraphale.” He murmured.

“You like him a lot.”

“No. NO. I’m a demon. We do not fall in love. Especially not with angels.” **

**Crowley wasn’t your typical demon, and yes, he was in love.

“Love. You said it." She took another sip of her own drink. "I mean, you’re basically living like us humans now so why should this be any different?”

“Oh fuck. I’m bloody oblivious. How did I not notice this?” Demons didn’t usually feel love, so it made sense in a way to not notice the simple fact that he was hopelessly utterly in love. “I need to go.” He stammered.

“You’re in no state to drive.” She protested.

“Demon. I can sober up. Oh fuck.”

“Crowley, this doesn’t change anything.”

“Yes, it bloody well does.”

He didn't hear her protests, already focused on getting to his angel.

He spent the drive to the bookstore racking his memory, looking for signs that were obvious now, but slipped past him at the time. He liked queen. He saved the books. All their lunches and that sodding book he'd bought. He tore into the bookshop. It was locked, but that had had never stopped him before. Aziraphale was in the back room.

“Are we dating?” Crowley blurted out as soon as he saw him.

“Have been for the last thousand years. I guess you could call say.”

Crowley sank into one of the plush chairs. So, he really was dating the angel.

“Oh dear. You didn’t know?”

He shook his head minutely. “I… We’re. The girl, the one who hit my car with her bike, she said we’re basically married.”

"Well she’s not wrong.” Aziraphale said plainly, looking over his book and the frames of his reading glasses.

“Fuck me. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I call you dear all the time." Aziraphale set down the book. "You call me angel. I thought it was a pet name. You flirt.”

“I’m a demon, that’s just the way I am.” He pulled his glasses off and let his head fall into his hands.

“We’re Godfathers. Twice over.” Aziraphale added.

They were dating. suddenly their last fight made so much more sense.

“Crowley, I-”

He raised a finger to cut him off. “Demons don’t fall in love.”

“Love? Oh heavens, I quite like how you say that.”

“You don’t expect me to do any of that messy bedroom stuff, do you?” His lips drawing back at the implication.“I mean, I’ve done it, but that’s just work, I don’t enjoy it much. Wait, we’re getting off the point. We’re not dating.”

"Oh, my dear, I’ll have you in whatever way you let me.”

Crowley held out the book mutely. “Kissing s'okay. I mean, I like that part.” He rambled trying to make sense “So dating. I…” He sighed. “I’m not great at this feelings thing. Never been a particular good demon.”

“Sides don’t matter now, we’re on our own. We can figure it out as we go along.” And then after a minute “You really didn’t know? I love you dear.”

“You love a bloody idiot.”

“I do. You grow plants, and get me books, and I know you secretly enjoy when you get to do one of the blessings for work. And nothing has to change, well, other than you knowing this time.

He grimaced, then stood up to rinse out his mouth. “Right then. So we’re dating. Officially.”

Aziraphale smiled at him.

“So.” He paused, suddenly unsure. “What now?”

“Now I’m going to join you, maybe crack open this bottle of wine. And we’ll talk about lunch for tomorrow. There’s a new place I’ve been meaning to try.”

And life went on. The world was implicitly changed for at least one inhabitant. Money would have crossed hands if certain people knew, others would be in disbelief that it wasn’t happening a long, long time ago. Regardless, a demon and an angel, both without sides, set about trying to figure out a way to make this, whatever it was, work.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship  
> I live for Oblivious Crowley and Pining Aziraphale I'll probably expand on this because these absolute idiots love each other and I can't stay away


End file.
